Collection
by LambdaBern
Summary: This is just gonna be a collection of all my shortest Higurashi stories, ones that I wrote thanks to prompts, or ones I'm not too fond or proud of, etc. Content will vary. I'll take requests too I guess, I'm not sure how great I'll do with specifics but if you wanna say 'do a SatoShion' or give me a one word prompt or something I'll try my best! Will probably never be complete...?
1. SatoShion - hair

She noticed that her hair ribbon was the same color as his hair, and despite blushing at that realization, she takes it out of her hair and kisses it softly.


	2. SatoRika - nickname

Rika had cute nicknames for just about all of her friends.

Shion and Mion were Shii and Mii. Keiichi was KeiKei.

Let's just say Rena is ''Cleaver Girl'' or something, as in ''Come here, Cleaver Girl.''

But Rika realized she had nothing for Satoko. Not that Satoko wasn't a cute and great name already, for a cute and great girl, but...

''Hm? Something the matter Rika? You seem deep in thought.''

Speak of the trapmaster.

''No...that's something everybody calls you...''

''Huh...? I'm not following you, Rika...''

Aha! That's it!

''From now on, Satoko is KoKo!''

''E-eh...?''

And Rika meant what she said. She called her KoKo instead of Satoko all day every time she talked to her or about her.

Their classmates and older friends snickered at it.

''Hauuu, that's so cute, so cute!''

''Gahahaha, a 'loving nickname', huh?''

''Haha, does it get on Satoko's nerves? I wanna use it too!''

''Mii...no, KeiKei. Only me.''

Meanwhile, Satoko looked on as they conversed about her sudden nickname, embarrassed.

_Well...I guess I don't mind it, I'm glad that Rika thought of a nickname for me too, but..._

''Satoko!''

Rika walked over to her. Ah, she didnt use the nickname for the first time all day!

''I was thinking that I shouldn't wear this new nickname out, especially considering how cute it is! So I'll only call you it sometimes, as with the others!''

''Alright, also you know Rika, I thought of a nickname for you too! What do you think of RiRi?''

Rika blushed, as that was the first time anyone ever gave her the nickname. And it was a cute one, given to her by Satoko at that!

''I like that a lot, nipah~!''

And back to their friends...

''Heh, giving each other nicknames like a couple...''

''H-hauu!? M-Mii-chan, don't say that, it's too cute, too cute...! Rika and Satoko as a couple...!''

Keiichi smirked. ''They're already ahead of the oh so amazing club president.''

''What was that, Keii-chan...?''

They all seemed to forget that the now very embarrassed and blushing Rika and Satoko could hear them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is this. I don't even know.**


	3. Demons

He swears. He swears it.

He swears he sees the rare twinkles in their eyes, that evil gleaming. Their eyes turn cat like, no, demon like. He swears they're staring into his soul.

He hears their whispers to each other. Everyone else thinks they're just talking about innocent pranks to play on him.

How do they not hear what he hears?

_Let's set up a pitfall trap on his way home, and fill the bottom with spikes. We'll hear the squish squish of what used to be Keiichi-san, ohohoho..._

_Mii~ Sounds good. I have some needles too, so he'll be injected painfully and die slowly as well._

_Ah, amazing Rika! You really add to my toture ideas._

_We're a perfect team! Nipah~_

They aren't Rika and Satoko. They are demons possessing their bodies, trying to kill him!

How dare they try and sound cute, mimicking Rika's adorable cat noises and Satoko's annoying but comforting laughter. How dare they get rid of poor innocent Rika and Satoko...those poor children...

But...but...ahaha...

Maybe...Maybe Rika and Satoko were just demons from the start. Always. Always wanting to kill him. Maybe they were never children. They got close to him and acted cute to make him let his guard down, so they could torture him to death...

Ahahaha...but, no one would believe him if he revealed this. They'd think he was a madman. Hahaha...

He has to protect himself...

* * *

><p>''Jeez, what is with Keiichi-san lately? Not hanging with any of us and even shooting the two of us glares! Ugh, to think I was worried at first. Now he just hangs by himself in the corner during lunch! What did we do to make him so angry?''<p>

Rika sighs, resting her chin on her hand.

"Mii...I'm sure he's just sick, and he'll feel better soon. Until then, stay away from him Satoko.''

Satoko felt a chill run up her back at the way Rika worded that. Not 'leave him alone for a little bit' but 'stay away from him', like a command.

Rika looked at her seriously, and Satoko couldn't identify the emotion in Rika's eyes.

_Great...now Rika is acting odd...hmph, I'll snap him out of it...I'll go to his house and set a trap on him..._

Satoko grinned at the thought, and Rika sighed as if...severely depressed. She looked out the window, zoning out for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Rika decided to go with Satoko so she wouldn't be murdered alone again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I wrote it in like five minutes. I just suddenly had inspiration for this idea, I like the thought of Keiichi being paranoid of Rika and Satoko as well. A world where he thinks they're demons would be interesting...obviously Keiichi is well into the Hinamizawa Syndrome at this point._**


End file.
